narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Irikuchi~Rinnegan
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : Seeing as how the Rinnegan is based off the Saṃsāra cycle, which has roots in Hinduism, I'm going off this in my theory. After going over the idea in chat with users such as Con and Dream, I think the idea is pretty good. In Hinduism, based on your good and bad karma, you are reincarnated again, in order to fix your wrongs, or live out a new life (good or bad), or (instead of being reborn) you reach Nirvana. This would of been the case for Nagato, who's bad karma would've overridden his good, and he would of been forced to be reborn. (Seeing as how, even though he brought back most of Konoha's people in the end, and accepted his wrongs, it was not enough to replace his part in the Eye of the Moon Plan, which killed many more people, along with his killing of Jiraiya, Hanzō and family, and more). So Nagato would've been reborn, forced to right his wrongs. Or, to help fix the corruption that would be happening despite his and Naruto's efforts at peace before. This rebirth would've happened after Nagato's soul had found rest, after his sealing in the War. Making his rebirth form, about 29 or 30 in Ame's Evolution. Nagato, (Long-Lasting Gate), would've been reborn as Irikuchi (いりくち, New Gate). Irikuchi, being Nagato reborn, was granted Rinnegan and thus has had it since birth. Along with that, he didn't face the hardships as a child as Nagato, or kill his sensei. But as consequence for his part in the plan, he lost three path powers, and his power over life and death (the Outer Path), due to all those he has part in killing. Left with the Asura, Animal and Deva Path powers, the paths I think Nagato most embodied, he was cursed to run away from his home at 20, Sunagakure, being hunted for his coveted Rinnegan (he left, to not be a liability to them anymore, seeing as protecting him would've been taxing), which they consider a gift, but in actuality, it is a curse, a reminder of what he most use it for. Irikuchi's life goal, as terms for Nagato's rebirth, to establish peace in the world, or else, he would be reincarnated again. Governed by this goal, while being hunted Irikuchi will attempt to fix the corruption of the villages, with the powers he was granted to do the deed of good. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Irikuchi will be a Rinnegan user who doesn't, who actually cannot, access all the Paths of its power. His abilities will focus on just Asura, Animal and Deva abilities, seeing as those are the ones he was granted upon rebirth. I'd bring out to the fullest his Asura and Animal powers, seeing the variety of summons he could create, or body modifications. As for the Deva Path, I plan for him to use the attracting and repulsive powers and Shinra Tensei, but not the power of the planetoid, Chibaku Tensei, or meteors of Tengai Shinsei. It should also be noted that a full scale Shinra Tensei, (which for him could only destroy 1/10 of the buildings of Konoha or so), would tire him out, even at full chakra. 21:13, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 02:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications